


More

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Anadil strives to prove she is more than a henchman.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic is really bad, but I tried my best. Any comments would be REALLY welcome.

Anadil and Hester’s relationship had always been complicated.

 

It started off as a friendship of necessity to get through their first year at the School for Evil, but by the end of the first month they were true friends.

 

And then their second year came.

 

It was the two of them against the whole world.

 

They wanted to get back to good and evil and they were doing it together.

 

Everything had been perfect that year, if you asked Anadil.

 

But then their third year came and everything changed.

 

Now their rankings were important.

 

That meant Hester was tracked as a leader and Anadil as a henchman.

 

And now Hester was in charge and the dynamic changed again.

 

Anadil didn’t like it.

 

Sure she had always done what Hester said in the past... but that was when it was her decision.

 

They had been equals, even if Hester made the plans.

 

Now Anadil was supposed to do whatever her friend told her.

 

And that made her start to wonder if they were even fiends anymore.

 

Maybe Hester just saw her as a henchman now.

 

And that made Anadil’s heart sink.

 

She vowed to prove that she was more than a henchman.

 

So she did her best all year to rebalance Good and Evil.

 

But Hester let calling her a henchman.

 

She needed to find a way to prove it to Hester.

 

And that’s when they got to Avalon.

 

She got the opportunity to prove she was more than a henchman and kill not one but two different great villains.

 

Nobody would ever be able to call her a henchman again.

 

Not even Hester.

 

And so she worked twice as hard and twice as long as everyone else to prove just how vital she was.

 

Hester didn’t seem to notice.

 

She was too distracted with her own mentors.

 

The people who had killed her mom.

 

Hester was being so brave and (as much as Anadil hated to word) heroic.

 

And it made her heart beat twice as fast whenever she thought about it.

 

It made her fifteen times as determined to kill the villains.

 

She would show Hester she was more than a henchman.

 

She was worthy of Hester.

 

She blushed.

 

And by that she, of course, meant worthy of being on the same level of Hester.

 

Not... worthy of her like...

 

Anadil was distracted for the next fifteen minutes, her face still a light shade of pink.

 

~

 

The battle was long and tiring, but by the end Anadil could say she had been instrumental in the death of two famous villains (Jack’s giant and Blair Rose’s fairy).

 

Just like Hester (her mother and Red Riding Hood’s wolf).

 

She wasn’t a henchman anymore.

 

She was on her way to tell Hester such when suddenly Blair Rose intercepted her.

 

“You did it. You showed everyone. You showed her.”

 

Anadil froze and her face flood with color.

 

“But I don’t think that’s what’s important. A henchman wants nothing more than to prove how worthy and evil they are. A friend is there when the other is in need. Which are you?”

 

Anadil looked over an saw Hester leaning against a tree and staring at the ground, kicking the dirt idly with her boot.

 

The albino looked up at the old Ever and saw a smile on the woman’s face.

 

“Go.”

 

And she did.

 

~

 

Anadil strode up to the tree Hester was leaning against, trying to seem casual.

 

“Some battle,” she said nonchalantly.

 

Hester glanced up, eyeing her with those same cold black eyes that made Anadil’s stomach churn like a witch’s cauldron.

 

“Yeah,” she muttered, looking away.

 

Anadil watched as everyone celebrated or mourned their loses.

 

Nobody was looking over here.

 

Not even Dot. She was currently reciting how she had helped kill Red Riding Hood’s wolf.

 

Anadil let her hand settle beside Hester’s, which hang by her side limply.

 

The tattooed witch glanced down as Anadil’s brushed against her own.

 

Her eyes shot to Anadil’s and saw blood red ones staring at her.

 

She looked back at the battlefield and Anadil thought whatever moment she had tried to create had ended.

 

But Hester’s fingers suddenly intertwined with her own.

 

She looked down and felt heat rush to her cheeks.

 

But her own feelings weren’t what were important.

 

What was important was Hester’s.

 

She had always seem Hester as some sort of impenetrable Never, somehow above all of them and their silly feelings.

 

But Hester was human, just like her.

 

“I know it wasn’t her,” Hester muttered, her rough voice sounding somehow gentler.

 

Anadil didn’t speak.

 

“But... when I looked into her eyes...”

 

Hester let out a breath.

 

“For a moment, I forgot the plan. For a moment, I really was happy she was back. She was back, Ani.”

 

She glanced at the albino, suddenly looking insecure.

 

Anadil had never seen her open up like this and she quickly gave her her best comforting look.

 

It wasn’t much, but Anadil wasn’t storming away because Hester was an embarrassment to Nevers, which seemed to be enough for the other witch.

 

“But then I remembered. I remembered the battle, the Endless Woods at stake, the balance of Good and Evil in jeopardy... and I didn’t care.”

 

Anadil tried not to look shocked.

 

“But then I remembered you.”

 

Hester suddenly turned a light shade of pink and Anadil turned a dark red.

 

“I mean, everyone. Dot, Agatha... lord, even Tedros.”

 

Anadil felt her heart sink slightly.

 

“But what was most important... was you.”

 

Anadil kept blushing and she risked a glance at Hester.

 

Her friend was staring at her and her hand squeezed Anadil’s.

 

Hester looked insecure and suddenly worried that she had gone too far, said too much.

 

Anadil let her gaze and shook her head just slightly as if to say she hadn’t.

 

“You’re the reason I fought,” Hester finished.

 

Anadil felt her face heat up more.

 

“And you’re the reason I did,” she whispered.

 

Hester stared at her.

 

“I wanted to prove... that I was more than a henchman. That I was... somehow on your level.”

 

Anadil looked down, knowing she wasn’t.

 

Hester had just killed her own mother to save the world.

 

Hester squeezed her hand again and she looked up.

 

Hester’s black eyes usually looked bored, malevolent, or mischievous.

 

But now they held something Anadil had never seen it them before.

 

“You were never just a henchman.”

 

Hester struggles for a moment to find the words.

 

“You were always more.”

 

Anadil felt her heart flutter like some silly Ever.

 

“Your friend?” Anadil found herself ask.

 

She mentally face palmed.

 

She was being-

 

Hester shook her head.

 

Anadil’s heart dropped.

 

She had asked too much.

 

She went to untangle her fingers from Hester’s.

 

The other witch’s grip tightened.

 

“More.”

 

Anadil stared at her in shock, but Hester looked away.

 

Anadil fell silent as well.

 

More.

 

It wasn’t a kiss (which Anadil now realized she wanted), but it was a promise.

 

It was a promise that she was more than Hester’s friend and that, when Hester was ready, there would be one.

 

It was the perfect moment.

 

The sunset, but they now knew it would rise again tomorrow.

 

And that gave them time to wait and for Hester to be ready.

 

And Anadil could wait.


End file.
